bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Side
is the 17th episode of Season 2 and the 77th episode of Big City Greens overall. Synopsis Cricket's feral wild side takes over when Bill is unable to replicate their old camping trips. Plot Cricket and Remy are out punching cans when Bill calls them in for dinner. Cricket refuses to come in and begins acting wild and zany. Bill realizes that he has "the itch" and tells Remy that once a year, Cricket will star behaving erratically and that the only way to calm him is to take him camping out in the woods and away from "decent folk" so that Cricket can be himself for the night. Cricket agrees to be taken camping with Remy asking to go as well as he "doesn't get it" and wants to enjoy it like Cricket. However, instead of going into the woods, Bill decides to have them camp in the backyard, which disappoints Cricket, and instead of building a fire Bill "neuters" it by using flashlights in its place. Cricket becomes enraged and animalistically escapes into the city. Bill and Remy have to get him back with Gramma Alice joining them under the condition that she get the TV to herself on Tuesday evenings. Not long after they leave, Nancy and Tilly return home from spending time together and spot the makeshift camp setup in the backyard. They decide to have fun by making s'mores and telling ghost stories to one another with humorous results. Cricket, stripped down to his underwear and covered in mud, runs through Big City frightening civilians. As Bill stops to explain Cricket's condition to a lady, Cricket kidnaps Remy and takes him to Big City Park where he inducts him into being a feral child like him. Remy ends up taking to it just in time for Bill and Alice to catch up to them. The boys flee and come across a production of Romeo and Juliet (featuring Alexander as Romeo) and the boys wreck havoc on the stage. Bill finally catches up to Cricket and admits that he wishes he can be wild and crazy like him, but that he is afraid of what other people will say about him. Cricket tells him to "do what make Bill happy" and Bill removes his shirt and swings over the audience as they all leave in disgust. As Nancy and Tilly wonder where the rest of the family is, they are amazed to see Bill, Cricket and Remy return covered in mud and acting wild. They join in as well as all five of them howl and cheer over an actual burning fire while Alice, who stripped naked, compliments her crazy family. Cast *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green, Additional voices *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green, Additional voices *Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington *Bob Joles as Bill Green *Wendi McLendon-Covey as Nancy Green, Additional voices *Artemis Pebdani as Alice Green, Additional voices *John Early as Alexander Additional voices: Shane Houghton Video References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:A-Z Category:Episodes focusing on Cricket